


AC20 Day 19: My(iev) Verse: Birthdays Are Important

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [19]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Birthday's party, F/M, My(iev) Verse, Suramar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: That morning, Illidan cannot concentrate on Cenarius' lessons. After all, it's My's birthday.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	AC20 Day 19: My(iev) Verse: Birthdays Are Important

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> We continue a little with the My(iev) Verse for today, and I'll see how later in 2021 for more of it!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“And this is how… Illidan, am I bothering you?” asked Cenarius, turning his head towards the young men.

At the mention of his name, Illidan flinched and put back his attention towards the Shan’do, his leg bouncing like crazy from impatience. Realizing it, Illidan put a hand on it, forcing it still despite that it was still shaking, and tried to smile at the teacher, awkwardly.

“No, no, sorry I’ve been distracted, please go on.”

But Cenarius was able to see that Illidan really wasn’t there for the lesson, that day more than the others, and that he was probably going to need to call the young man back to order constantly, and by now, the Shan’do had learned how to deal with the impetuous students.

“You know, I’m happy to see you back at those lessons, but your mind isn’t there for it today,” Cenarius said, shaking his head. “We’ll stop there for today.”

Sitting next to Illidan, Malfurion glanced at his brother, unhappy with the decision but he decided to say nothing and he rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Illidan clapped his hands together and quickly bowed in front of their teacher.

“Thank you,” he said before jumping back on his feet.

And with that, he grabbed his stuff and began to turn around to leave, well-decided to carry on with his day with a better idea than staying in one of those druidic lessons. After all, it was also one of the most important days of the year. But before he could really leave the place, Malfurion had joined him and stopped him with a hand over his shoulder.

“Hey Illidan, what’s happening?”

“It’s My’s birthday today,” Illidan replied, smiling widely and clearly looking excited.

“Oh,” added Malfurion with a chuckle. “I understand better. And what did you get her for a gift?”

Illidan quickly glanced on the side, crossing his arms over his bust as he pinched his lips.

“Nothing yet, I didn’t really have an idea this year,” sighed Illidan. “And also, I pretended that I was buying her fancy clothes as an early gift to get her to accept the gift but I want to offer something else today.”

At the mention of the clothing gift, Malfurion quickly glanced at his brand-new green wristband, but said nothing, after all, Illidan brushed it off as a way to excuse himself for the two months of worries that his brother went through.

“So, I plan to ask her what she wants, and do everything that I can to get it for her,” continued Illidan. “Well, if she accepts to tell me what she wants.”

“Why wouldn’t she? That’s the principle of a birthday.”

“I know, but My actually really don’t care about her birthday at all, she just thinks that it’s a day like the other. I mean, I will get at her house, scream “Happy birthday” to her, and she will ask me why I say that because she has probably forgotten that it was her own birthday today.”

“Seriously? But she looks so serious and professional? How could she forget something as personal as a birthday’s date?”

“A mystery even for me,” Illidan shrugged with a smile. “But that’s nothing, because I remember for her. And I will probably remind her until our deaths.”

“So, you’ll remind her forever,” interpreted Malfurion, a faint smile on his face as Illidan was really enthusiastic.

“Exactly!”

“Well, I will stop holding you back then, and go see her,” added Malfurion. “Oh, and wish her a happy birthday for me, I mean… She’s almost part of the family now.”

Illidan snickered at that mention.

“Yeah, I’ll try to bring her home one day, to not always be the one at her house, but she really likes her comfort,” said Illidan. “Anyway, I’m going to go, it might surprise her that I got there earlier than what I said.”

“I guess you won’t be there for dinner?” quickly asked Malfurion.

“No idea, but probably not.”

“no problem, I’ll tell Mom and Dad. Have a good day!”

“I will,” excitedly smiled Illidan.

And with those words, the two brothers parted ways to carry on with their day and their respective objective.

Maiev had always loved living a little further from all the towns and villages’ agitation, and she was feeling better when she was away from the crowd, and actually, the only time she was really liking to be around those places, was when she had someone that she was trusting with her, and Illidan was fitting that description. It was also why she had decided to move into a house almost in the middle of nowhere, allowing her to have peace and privacy and not being woken up in the middle of the night because there would be a party or a festival. And the advantage of living there, was that there was almost no one passing there to bother her.

So, when Illidan crossed another man, seemingly coming from Maiev’s house, he tried to not obviously glare at him. He was tall, dark-haired, and had golden eyes, and for a moment, Illidan thought that he could have been a relative from the look, but he quickly brushed it off and forgot about that stranger right away as he continued to walk towards Maiev’s house. It was probably nothing and after all, nothing was stopping people to talk a walk deep in those woods.

Once he finally reached Maiev’s house, he put his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open, as My had already told him time and time that he didn’t have to announce his presence anymore and that her house was almost his at this point. So, he entered the house without a care in the world.

“Hi!” he yelled to announce himself.

His eyes immediately locked on the woman, sitting at the table with a calm and happy smile as she was holding a mug full of tea in her hands, and as soon as she heard Illidan’s voice, Maiev flinched, put the mug back on the table and quickly adjusted her robe to hide her body as her eyes stopped on the man.

“Illidan!” she nervously said, blushing. “You’re here early today…”

“Oh yeah, Cenarius shortened the lesson,” he explained, completely unfazed by Maiev’s nervousness. “So, I immediately came here.”

Maiev quickly glanced towards the door but as Illidan didn’t make any comments, she slowly calmed down, and then, the man walked towards her and he slammed in his hands on the table with a pretty big smile.

“But let’s go back to what’s really important,” he declared, his smile widening. “Happy birthday!”

At those words, Maiev squinted, moving her eyes as she proceeded them, her mind still a little blurry, and finally, it hit her.

“Wait… It’s my birthday?”

“It is!” joyfully claimed Illidan.

Maiev let out a chuckle and lowered her head as she shook it.

“How is it that you always remember it, when I don’t?”

“Because I care about you, so I cannot forget such things,” proudly said Illidan. “And also, if I wasn’t remembering it, you would really forget about it.”

“Fair,” softly whispered Maiev, once again taken aback by his words, so genuine.

And yet, he was unable to realize how much it was affecting her for him to say such things. But it was why she was loving him so much and would never throw him out of her life, even if it was hurting her that he would never fully be hers. Instead, she only wanted to stay with him as much as her life would allow her to.

“So, now that I reminded you that it’s your birthday,” he went on, putting his lower arms on the table and leaning towards Maiev, getting really close to her. “What do you want as a gift?”

Maiev softly sighed.

“I don’t need a gift, and I still have the dress that you brought me in Zin-azshari.”

Illidan’s lips twitched as he had guessed that she would use it as an excuse, so, he had to use a few tricks that he had mastered over the years with her.

“Oh, come on,” he smiled at her as he grabbed her hands. “I offered you that dress weeks ago, let me offer you something else!”

“No really, Illidan, I’m good with that, it was already expansive,” she replied, trying to avoid his gaze.

“But it’s your birthday! It happens only once per year,” continued Illidan, getting even closer. “You can ask for absolutely anything and I’ll get it for you.”

With his proximity, and her brain not being fully awake, still in a slight euphoria from the night, Maiev realized what those words were implying, even if she was sure that Illidan himself wasn’t fully aware of the hopes that he was giving her. And before she could realize it, as Illidan asked once again what he could offer her, her lips moved on their own.

“You.”

As soon as the word was out, Maiev realized the mistake and the innuendo of her reply and hated herself right away. And as she saw Illidan frowning, she knew that she had to correct herself really fast before it would be too late.

“Wait,” she quickly added, faking a chuckle. “I badly worded my answer. What I mean is, we haven’t spent a day together just for the sake of it in months, every time it was because we were doing something important. So, why not go to Suramar and celebrate my birthday there? Together?”

Maiev felt the sweats dripping on her back as she really tried to justify her words, and finding a good alternative before Illidan would fully realize what she had really meant in the first place. But thankfully, her best friend was the kind of person to be really smart and really stupid at the same time, and she was so sure that he had never considered her as a romantic option at all, and thus, the idea that she wanted him that way would fly above his head. And by asking for Suramar, she was making sure to never be fully alone with him and that way, dodging her brain trying to betray her true feelings.

She had started to slowly move away from them, it wasn’t to fall back into them at breakneck speed.

“Good for me,” smiled Illidan, straightening up. “And today, you can ask absolutely anything from me, and I’ll do that.”

Maiev faked a smile. Indeed, Suramar was the best idea that she had.

“Well, I’m going to get dressed,” she coughed, getting up. “Then we can leave for Suramar.”

“Perfect!” smiled Illidan, genuinely.

Then, as Maiev disappeared in the stairs, Illidan went to sit on the couch to wait for her, impatient to spend the day with his best friend, and if he could make her realize how great her birthday was, making it easier for the following years, it would be the biggest win. But for now, he only wanted to spend the day with her, and treat her as much as he could.

The streets of Suramar were busy and crowded as always, even if it was less than Zin-Azshari, and Maiev and Illidan were calmly walking through them, spending the day in the commercial area of the city, looking at the shops. To her greatest displeasure, Illidan had decided that it was going to be a day where he was going to be physical, and indeed, he was walking with an arm around her shoulders and when she asked about it, he explained that it was not to lose her in the crowd, along with forcing him to have some self-control and not run to every shop that interested him instead of staying with Maiev.

Something else that bothered her that day, was that every time that she was showing a slight interest in something, Illidan was immediately jumping to the conclusion that Maiev wanted to buy it and he was offering to do it, insisting even. Most of the shopkeepers were giggling as they saw the two young persons, arguing over it, and Maiev really tried to not think about how they must have looked like a couple. It wasn’t the time to think about it. She had the one to keep her self-control for that day.

Sitting on a terrace of a coffee shop, Maiev leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms and legs as Illidan was finishing to order the drinks and something to eat, then, he put back his attention on the woman.

“So, enjoying the day?” he asked with real concern in his voice.

“I do, I do,” she quickly replied, afraid of what kind of idea he could find if he was thinking that it wasn’t enough.

“Great,” finally smiled Illidan. “Do you want to do something tonight?”

Maiev pinched her lips and took a really deep breath to calm down. Knowing Illidan, there was absolutely nothing sexual to understand from that question and he was just genuinely asking for either dinner, or random activity. Yet, it was becoming harder for her to not just yell at him that she was in love and that she wanted him, romantically and physically.

“What do you propose?” she replied, knowing that it was a dangerous question, but still better than asking for him again.

“We haven’t really partied for your birthday, so maybe we could go to one of the nightclubs,” shrugged Illidan. “But I also know that you aren’t much for those places so I prefer asking you.”

Maiev’s lip twitched as she refrained her smile. She didn’t really want to tell him that she usually, the night where he wasn’t at her house, she had taken the habits to go and party by herself. Saying it would bring uncomfortable questions, or worst, Illidan thinking that he could join her those nights.

“Wouldn’t be bad for once,” she replied, realizing how much she wanted a drink after that stressful day.

“Good then,” smiled Illidan. “I’ll be the one to pay for the drinks.”

Maiev rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“In that case, as it is my birthday and that you want to obey me,” she said with a chuckle. “You will only pay for our drinks, no one else deserves it.”

“Of course,” nodded Illidan. “I know how expansive it is. I don’t really plan to offer a round of drinks to an entire nightclub.”

“Good boy,” she laughed.

“Anything for you,” he winked.

Without fully realizing it, Maiev knew that it had been one of the best days of her life and she was loving it. Illidan had been acting as a knight in shining armor all day, brightening it and just taking care of her, allowing her to only worry about the fact that yes, she was loving him so much. And she knew that in some way, Illidan was also loving her and it was his way to show it, even if it was clearly not the same kind of love that she was feeling.

In a corner of the room, a small orchestra was playing music while the crowd of people was enjoying it, dancing in the middle of the room and simply sitting at the counter or at one of the tables. And Maiev dropped herself on a chair, laughing and with a drink in her hand. She was already feeling exhausted and it was no wonder why, as they had been in the club for a few hours now, dancing as if there was no tomorrow. If she had been worried that it wouldn’t be a good idea, Illidan quickly got her to change her mind as once again, he had been able to make himself the center of her attention. They had been dancing together since they got there, only taking breaks to get a drink, and despite that there were a lot of people there, once again, Illidan wasn’t caring about anyone else but her. It wasn’t surprising her, as she knew that his love for Tyrande would prevent him to talk to other women, and as for her, even if she had seen a few interesting men around, she knew that it wasn’t the objective of the day and instead, decided to enjoy as much time as he could with Illidan.

“Having fun?” he asked, dropping next to her, two glasses in his hands.

“Best day of the year,” she laughed. “Thank you so much!”

“See?” he smiled. “That’s the power of birthday.”

He put down the glasses on the table, pushing one towards Maiev, and she welcomed it as her last one had already been emptied.

“But honestly, we shouldn’t even wait for a birthday to do that,” he added, shrugging. “We can always do that without needing a reason.”

“That’s true,” lied Maiev, smiling sadly at the idea that she would be forced to refuse the next time, to protect herself from her feelings.

“Hey, if they start doing slow,” asked Illidan, looking at the small orchestra. “Want a dance, or you prefer not?”

“No thanks, not my kind,” quickly replied Maiev, knowing that if she had to dance a slow with Illidan, she was going to cry.

“Okay,” he shrugged, taking a sip from his drink. “Want to go back to dance before they get it to it then?”

“I’m in,” she smiled at him, getting up.

And they went back to the dancefloor, not caring about the other people dancing around them and they were just having fun, only the two of them as they were the only ones that mattered that day. Thanks to the alcohol, Maiev had stopped caring about how she was acting with Illidan, as she knew that anyway, he wouldn’t realize that she was genuine about her feelings, and thanks to it, if he was questioning her about it the next day, she could say that she was drunk. The perfect excuse for that day.

Slowly, the music changed and as expected, the orchestra began to play slows to allow the couples to become intimate, and both Illidan and Maiev sighed loudly as they heard it. But as promised, Illidan grabbed her hand and brought her away from the dancefloor, where they were going to wait for the orchestra to finish with it, and be able to go back to dancing.

“I’m going to get another drink,” he told her after bringing her to the table. “Want anything?”

Maiev looked at the drink in her hand, that she hadn’t left and seen that it wasn’t empty yet.

“No, I’m good for the moment,” she replied with a smile.

Illidan nodded and moved toward the counter, and Maiev stayed there, looking at the drink. She was having a lot of fun, and Illidan was as sweet and awesome as always, and she couldn’t stop herself from loving him even more. Deep down, she knew that if she hadn’t fallen for him in her teenage years, a day like that one would have been enough to convince her that he was the one. She smiled sadly as the liquid in her glass softly moved around as she bent her wrist. There had never been a time where she had needed him more than that night.

Suddenly, an idea flashed through her mind. A really stupid idea, but it was too late to convince herself of that, and she quickly chugged down what was left of her drink and got up. It was her birthday, Illidan had promised to do anything that she would ask him to, and she had drunk enough to be seen as drunk. It was the perfect setting. So, she walked towards the counter to join Illidan, and she leaned against him.

“Actually, I finished my drink,” she told him. “Care to get me another.”

“Of course,” he smiled.

He quickly called the bartender and asked for one more drink. Meanwhile, Maiev took a really deep breath and looked at him, gathering her courage to be able to speak out loud.

“Hey, it’s my birthday, right?” she forced herself to laugh, in the hope to look drunker than she was. “And you will do anything that I ask.”

For a moment, Illidan thought that it was already way past midnight, and that technically, it wasn’t the day of her birthday anymore, but he couldn’t care less about it.

“It is,” he proudly replied. “What do you want?”

“Can… Can I get a kiss?”

It was all that she wanted. Just a kiss. Innocent enough so Illidan wouldn’t think too much about it, but intimate enough to feed her need for the following months. And she knew that they had drunk enough so they could brush it off as an accident in the morning.

“My, it’s your birthday,” shrugged Illidan as he fully turned around to face her. “You can ask for anything.”

And with those words, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. Putting a hand on her cheek, cupping her face, he brought it to his and without waiting, put his lips on hers. Maiev couldn’t refrain the gasp at the suddenness of the act, and she threw her arms around his neck as her lips parted. There, Illidan mimicked her and their tongues met into a pretty passionate kiss.

Yet, Illidan didn’t mind it. It was just a kiss, and that morning, he had been well-decided to make her happy no matter what. And well, it wasn’t that bad of a kiss, he thought as it went on and that none of them dared to break it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tomorrow: We're finishing a story I started in the very first character!
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
